Toda una vida
by princesa de hielo
Summary: En los libros de Harry Potter siempre hemos visto los actos y pensamientos de Harry, pero ¿y Hermione?. Pensamientos, esperanzas, sentimientos, actos y dolores de Hermione Granger desde su primer curso en Hogwarts hasta la actualidad..toda una vida..


**TODA UNA VIDA**

**1º curso**

Vale, debía dejar de llorar. Se lo estaba proponiendo desde hacia rato pero simplemente no podía. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Ron claramente: _No es raro que nadie la aguante…Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio…no tiene amigos. _Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas. No entendía como un niño podía llegar a ser tan cruel. ¡Ella solo lo había corregido en un encantamiento!

Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts su mayor preocupación era no llegar a ser una buena bruja, ahora…ya no era esa, no quería quedarse sola, ya no.

Tiempo después consiguió serenarse. Salio del baño limpiándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas cuando un fuerte gruñido la sobresalto. Se giro y….

-_Oh Merlín ¡No! ¡Es...esto es un... un trol!_

Un miedo irracional invadió a la niña. Estaba asustada y lo único que consiguió hacer fue volver a meterse en el baño y agacharse. Gracias a Merlín que lo hizo porque momentos después el troll derrumbo todos los baños con un golpe de su enorme bastón.

Si le preguntaran a Hermione sobre lo que ocurrió después contestaría que lo único que recuerda es a Ron Weasley y Harry Potter entrando por la puerta, a Harry subido en los hombros del troll y a Ron ejecutando perfectamente el hechizo Wingardium leviosa.

Después de eso Hermione solo recuerda que el troll cayó al suelo y ella salió debajo de los lavabos.

No podía creerlo, esos dos niños tontos, vagos y salta reglas le habían salvado la vida.

Cuando los profesores llegaron Hermione se dio cuenta que la profesora McGonagall no dudaría en castigar a Harry y a Ron y ella quiso ahorrarles el castigo y la riña porque lo había decidido: quería que esos dos chicos fueran sus amigos.

**2º curso**

Arranco la página del gran libro negro bufando y la arrugo en su mano.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Qué tonta era! El monstruo de la Cámara Secreta era un basilisco.

Las pistas eran muy claras: Los basiliscos podían vivir cientos de año y solo Harry era capaz oírlo, porque hablaba parsel, las arañas huían de él, nadie había muerto porque nadie lo había mirado a los ojos, pero solo le quedaba algo por averiguar: ¿Por donde se movía esa gigantesca serpiente? Su inteligente mente se puso a trabajar, dio vueltas y vueltas hasta dar con la respuesta: ¡Las cañerías!

Debía avisar a Harry y Ron en seguida. Tenían que alertar a todo el mundo de inmediato. Alguien debía hacer algo. Esa serpiente, dirigida por el heredero de Slytherin, iba a intentar matar a los hijos de muggles

Cuando giro la cabeza vio que no había nadie en la biblioteca a excepción de una chica que recordaba haber visto junto a Percy.

Hermione se acerco a ella. ¡Dios que vergüenza le daba hacer eso! Pero debía hacerlo, todos los hijos de muggles estaban en peligro.

-Perdona que te pregunte-Dijo Hermione cohibida mientras la chica, mucho mayor que ella, levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.- ¿Tu eres hija de muggles?- lo dijo todo muy deprisa, pues aunque fuese una Gryffindor, una valiente, esa pregunta podía resultar de mala educación según quien la mirara.

La chica levanto la ceja extrañada por la pregunta, luego un poco molesta contesto:

-Si, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Por una vez en la vida a Hermione le entro el pánico. Estaban solas y las dos eran posibles victimas del heredero de Slytherin. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Tienes un espejo? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! Corremos peligro.- Dijo Hermione con el miedo reflejado en la cara.

La chica la miro como si estuviera loca, pero el ver la expresión de Hermione no dudo en contestarle.

-Si tengo un espejo. ¿Para que lo quieres?- contesto mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño espejo de mano.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tu solo mira el espejo, no mires nada más aunque oigas ruidos. Debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Las dos miraban el espejo mientras andaban muy despacio hacia la salida cuando algo se interpuso en su camino.

El ultimo pensamiento de Hermione antes de ver aquellos grandes ojos amarillos através del espejo fue para Harry y Ron, rogando que estuvieran bien.

Poco a poco sintió como sus huesos volvían a moverse, como sus músculos dejaban de estar agarrotados y como su sangre recorría sus venas. Abrió los ojos, pestañeo varias veces, había demasiada luz. La enfermera estaba inclinaba sobre ella con un vaso en la mano, la profesora Sprout le miraba con una sonrisa y pero la profesora McGonagall con preocupación. ¡La habían despetrificado! ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Lo habrían averiguado todo? ¿Y el basilisco? ¿Alguien habría muerto? ¿Cómo estarían Ron y Harry? Tenia que saberlo.

-¿Cómo están Harry y Ron? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Les ha pasado algo? ¿Lo descubrieron? ¿Y el basilisco? ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto muy rápido y muy preocupada la niña incorporándose rápidamente de la cama y mirando con semblante serio a la jefa de su casa.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Granger. Sus dos amigos se encuentran perfectamente, si lo descubrieron, el basilisco está muerto y todos se encuentran bien y como esta observando todos los petrificados están siendo despetrificados.-respondió la profesora McGonagall.

Y era verdad mientras hablaban los demás chicos se estaban despertando. Sonrió. No había duda, sus amigos eran los mejores.

**3º curso**

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo una redacción que la profesor Mcgonagall les había mandado, cuando su pluma se partió debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella. _Maldita pluma-_pensó.

Dejó a un lado su trabajo, hoy no era un buen día para los deberes. ¿Y todo porque? ¡Ja! Por una sus _estupidos_ amigos.

_Maldita escoba y maldita rata. Y sobretodo malditos ellos: Harry y Ron._

_Es que ellos no entendían nada._

_¿De verdad no veían raro que a Harry le regalaran la mejor de las escobas? ¿Qué estuviera sin firmar? _

_Todavía no podía creer que estuvieran enfadados por decirle a la profesora McGonagall lo de la Saeta de Fuego. Ella solo quería proteger a su amigo porque tenía miedo por él. Y lo de de la rata de Ron…ella no tenía la culpa, pero aún así Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Ron decía que crookshacnks se había comido a Scaberts porqué ella no había estado atenta. ¡Ella no quería que Scabbers muriera! Pero como decirle a Ron que lo sentía si no la dejaban acercarse a ellos. _

_¡Hombres! No se daban cuenta de que ella lo estaba pasando mal_.

Muchas veces Hermione soñaba despierta con que todo volvía a ser como antes, que volvían a estar los tres juntos, pero luego veía la cara de Ron y su sueño se precipitaba rápidamente al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Decidió dejar de pensar en Harry y Ron.

Decidió pensar en cosas que no la deprimieran.

-_¿Qué clase me toca? ¿Pociones, Estudios Muggles o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Cuantas vueltas tenía que darle al giratiempo?_

_Vale, eso no ayudaba para nada._

-_Tengo que seguir preparando la defensa de Buckbeak. ¿Dónde deje el libro de leyes? ¿En mi cuarto?_

_Si al menos Ron y Harry me ayudaran…argggg ¡NO PIENSES EN ELLOS!-_Pensó antes de que sus ojos brillaran debido a las lágrimas.

Una cosa era segura Hermione Granger estaba perdida.

**4º curso**

¡_Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota! ¡Lo odiaba!_

Hermione no podía entender a Ron: ¿Por qué no podía comprender que Viktor no quería saber nada de Harry, solo quería acercarse a ella? ¿Y como se atrevía a insinuar que ella le estaba ayudando con el torneo? Ella quería que Harry ganase, era su amigo.

Pero lo que más le indignaba era que se hubiese puesto así, él no tenía ningún derecho.

Si no quería verla con Viktor, que la hubiese invitado, ya esta. Que la dejara en paz.

**5º curso**

Dos Gryfindors se dirigían a su sala común. Un chico y una chica. Ron y Hermione.

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y Hogwars estaba decorado con todos los adornos propios de aquella época, y por supuesto no falta el muérdago que los dos amigos ya eran expertos en evitar.

Acababan de terminar una sesión de El Ejercito de Dumbeldore y Hermione quería llegar rápido para terminar los deberes, mientras que Ron solo quería sentarse en su sillón favorito.

No hablaron durante en trayecto. Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, Hermione dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entraron.

Ron camino a paso rápido hacía su sillón favorito mientras que Hermione se acomodo en la mesa más cercana al pelirrojo.

Y pasaron los minutos, interminables para Hermione que no podía dejar de mirar a Ron. El chico miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea y a Hermione le intrigaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza y que era lo que encontraba tan interesante en algo tan común.

-_Venga Hermione concéntrate en los deberes-_Se repetía una y otra vez la castaña, pero por más que quisiera no podía.

Ella intuía que estaba haciendo Harry en estos momentos y en su cabeza no dejaban de pasar imagines de ella y Ron haciendo lo mismo. Y eso era algo que no podía comprender, como tampoco entendía porque Ron le parecía tan guapo, tan divertido, tan diferente, tan…Ron. Y menos aún comprendía porque el cariño que tenía por Ron era distinto al que le tenía a Harry. Porque aunque Hermione Granger fuera muy lista hay cosas que no están en la cabeza sino en el corazón, y ese es difícil de comprender.

Lo que Hermione no sabría nunca es que aunque Ron mirase fijamente las llamas su mente estaba en otra parte, imaginando cosas parecidas a las que ella imaginaba.

**6º curso**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, sola, tumbada en la cama, pensando, recordando y llorando. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba lo que sentía por Ron. Ahora ya lo había confirmado.

¿Cómo lo había confirmado? Muy fácil, moría de celos cada vez que veía a Lanvender y a Ron besarse, odiaba verlos de la mano, le daba asco verlos hablar…y lo más significativo: lloraba todas las noches mientras recordaba momentos de Ron, Harry y ella, y en esos momentos ella era feliz junto a sus dos amigos, junto a Ron.

Un ruido hizo que Hermione se incorporara y se limpiara los restos de lágrimas rápidamente. En ese precioso momento una cabellera roja entro en la habitación, Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja la miró con enojo, para después suavizar su expresión y acercarse a la castaña, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y, como amigas que eran, no necesitaron palabras: se entendieron. Ginny abrazo a Hermione con fuerza y esta lloro en su hombro. Hermione no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando pero cuando termino se sintió limpia, desahogada, nueva. Ginny le sonrío, se levanto y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, todavía tengo que arreglarte para la fiesta de Slughorn y además debo buscar algo con lo que disimularte las ojeras.-le dijo suavemente.

Hermione la miro, asintió levantándose.

-Si, vamos a ponerme una mascara que esconda el dolor.-dijo amargamente.

**Boda de Fleur y Bill**

Una imagen acudió a la mente de Hermione cuando vio a Fleur caminar segura hacía Bill: ella y Ron, cogidos de las manos y juntos para siempre. Y en ese preciso momento Hermione lo decidió: cuando todo terminara, cuando destruyeran los horrocruxes, cuando Harry matara a Voldemort, ella le diría la verdad a Ron, le pediría que estuviese con ella por siempre, que no la dejara y que le hiciese olvidarse de todo. Solo rogaba a Merlín que él sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía cuando le veía.

Hermione se toco las mejillas, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se giro, miro a Harry y le sonrió, ya habría tiempo de pensar en el amor, ahora su amigo les necesitaba, a Ron y a ella, a sus amigos y Hermione ya estaba preparada para lo que fuera.

**Búsqueda de horrocruxes**

Cuando la barrera trasparente desapareció Hermione corrió tras él. La lluvia mojo su rostro en cuanto salió de la protectora tienda. En pocos segundos ya estaba mojada pero no le importo, corrió tras Ron llamándolo sin cesar. No quería darse cuenta, pero debía admitir que lo había perdido. Freno en seco y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola y rodeada por árboles en una profunda oscuridad, sus rodillas se doblaron y Hermione calló al suelo, comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, pequeños ruiditos salían de su garganta y se extraño que todavía le quedase algo de voz.

Pocos minutos después comprendió que debía volver a la tienda junto a Harry, se levanto e intento volver sobre sus pasos, no le fue difícil.

Cuando llegó a la tienda Harry no se había movido de su sitio, estaba impactado.

-¡Se ha i i ido!, ¡Se ha desaparecido!- dijo Hermione, se tiro sobre una silla y comenzó a llorar.

Poco después sintió con Harry la tapaba con unas mantas, no tuvo que verlas para saber de quien eran, olían a Ron.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione decidió que debía seguir adelante pero había algo que era seguro: el mundo ya no se movía para ella, ya no importaba que no encontraran los horrocruxes, ya daba igual que Voldemort ganase, ya nada tenía sentido, nada si Ron no estaba. (N/A: puede que sea una forma muy exagerada de mostrar los sentimientos de Hermione, pero yo creo que cuando Ron les abandona en la busqueda de los horrocruxes así es como ella se siente en un principio, luego, después cuando pasa el tiempo ella se recupera un poco..no creeis?¿)

**Beso en la batalla de Hogwarts**

Hermione no pensó lo que hacía en ese momento, solamente lo sintió, sintió que debía besarlo. Y así lo hizo y no se arrepintió, pues esa fue la sensación más maravillosa que jamás hubiese podido experimentar. Se sintió volando en aquella tormentosa guerra que no cesaba de sonar a su alrededor. Imagino que todo se quedaba en calma y que todos a su alrededor desaparecían, quedaban en silencio solo ella y Ron y ese hermoso beso que los envolvía a los dos. Pero esa preciosa calma desapareció cuando la voz de Harry tiro de ellos para devolverlos al suelo. De repente Hermione volvía a oír los gritos, los hechizos que los magos se lanzaban unos a otros, los aullidos, los muros de su amado castillo caer, los pasos rápidos de los magos al correr, oyó incluso el viento que sonaba fuera, oyó todo, Hermione volvió a oír a la guerra. Pero ahora estaba segura de algo: ganarían.

**Funerales**

El día había amanecido con el cielo gris. Parecía que el cielo acompañaba porque hoy no era un día normal para todas las brujas y magos de Inglaterra. Hoy se celebraba el funeral de los caídos en la lucha contra Voldemort.

En un cementerio a las afueras de Londres se concentraba una gran multitud de personas.

Y allí estaba Hermione Granger, junto a Ronald Weasley, sujetando su mano, sirviéndole de apoyo.

Porque aunque habían ganado, aunque Voldemort había caído, habían perdido mucho. Habían muerto muchas personas, provocando heridas que seria difícil curar.

La ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar y un grupo de pelirrojos se encontraba en la primera fila, siempre habían sido nueve pero ahora solo había ocho. Uno de ellos había quedado atrás, había muerto en la guerra.

Y su familia había quedado destrozada. Unos de sus hermanos había muerto en la guerra de Hogwarts, luchando para la liberación del mundo mágico.

La ceremonia comenzó. Todos tenían palabras de amor y apoyo para las familias, les decían que los caídos eran héroes, que ahora el mundo volvería a la calma, que pronto se sentirían mejor.

Pero Hermione lo había visto en los ojos de Ron, nunca lo superarían, seria una marca que llevarían toda la vida y lo único que ella deseaba era poder borrar un poco el dolor que veía en Ron.

Pero ella tampoco lo superaría, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Moody y tantas otras personas que Voldemort había matado. Era una herida profunda.

Y lo único que Hermione sabia con certeza era que todo había acabado, que el mal se había ido, que todo lo que llegara sería bueno.

**La noche de después de los funerales**

Esa noche las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que nunca. Incluso parecía que hubiesen más de costumbre, como si cada uno de los muertos en la batalla del mundo mágico se hubiesen convertido en ellas.  
Pero ajeno a ello un muchacho de diecisiete años se revolvía en sueños. Desde hacía noches que no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas.

Una castaña sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama despertó sobresaltada, por el grito de su novio, tirando el libro de su regazo. Y lo vio en la cama sudando y con expresión de dolor, se acerco a él, le toco la cara y suavemente le despertó con un beso.

-Ron, Ron, cielo, despierta…-le dijo tiernamente ella.

Ronald se despertó sobresaltado, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la vio allí junto a él.

-Por favor, por favor, ayúdame a dejar de pensar, ayúdame a olvidar.- le dice mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero sobretodo llenos de amor.

Y entonces ella lo besa, lo besa con amor, con pasión, con dolor, trasmitiendo cientos de emociones que a veces no se pueden decir con palabras…solo se pueden decir con un beso. Y se besan y se abrazan, y se dejan llevar.

Amanece. Y el sol entra poco a poco por la ventana, y ese sol es lo que hace despertar a un pelirrojo llamado Ron. Aún sin abrir los ojos estira el brazo al otro lado de la cama, se incorpora preocupado al comprobar que ella no esta. Y entonces la ve, sentada en el sillón, despeinada, sin maquillaje, natural, guapa, perfecta, Hermione.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunta volviendo a tumbarse mirándola de reojo.

-Lo suficiente.-contesta mientras se levanta y camina hacía él.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?-pregunta curioso levantando las cejas.

-Para oírte decir mi nombre en tus sueños.- responde mientras lo besa.

Y es verdad esa noche Ron no soñó con la guerra, soñó con Hermione.

**Nacimiento de Rose**

Hermione se estaba imaginando paseando de un lado a otro a su marido en la otra habitación, nervioso mientras preguntaba cada dos por tres cuando podría pasar a ver a su esposa y a su pequeña hija.

-Bien señora Weasley pues ya esta todo listo, aquí tiene a su hija.-Dijo la medimaga arreglando la vía intravenosa y pasándole a la pequeña niña.

Cuando Hermione la tuvo en sus brazos se sintió completa, y sonrió, río y lloró, y volvió a llorar y a sonreír.

No pudo pensar en nada más porque su marido, Ron, estaba entrando por la puerta, pálido, sudoroso y temeroso.

-Ven, acércate. Hay alguien que te quiere conocer- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron fue andando despacio hacia su familia.

Y hay estaba la niña por la que tanto había esperado, su pequeña princesa. Su corto pelo era de un tono marrón-rojizo y rizado, tenía la nariz y la boca de Hermione y era hermosa.

Miro a Hermione y ella le miro a él, se sonrieron y se besaron.

_Ahora somos tres- _pensó Hermione, hacia tanto tiempo que quería que llegase este momento.

La niña había cogido con su pequeña mano la gran mano de Ron, como reclamando su atención, y los dos volvieron a mirarla. Poco a poco la niña abrió los ojos.

Hermione vio como una lágrima caía sobre la mejilla de Ron. Los ojos de la niña eran azules, exactamente igual a los de Ronald.

**Nacimiento de Hugo**

Conocía demasiado a su marido como para saber que no podría estarse quieto fuera de la habitación por lo que decidió pedirle a la medimaga que le dejara pasar, gracias a ser quien era, lo consiguió.

Sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho, su marido ya estaría corriendo hacía allí. Y no se equivocaba Ron entre en ese preciso momento en la habitación con su pequeña hija en brazos. Se acerco a su mujer y la beso, dejo a Rosie en la cama y la niña también beso a su madre mirando a la cuna que había a su lado con sus inteligentes ojos.

Ron se acerco a la cuna lentamente, incluso se podría decir que con miedo, y miro dentro, allí yacía un bebe de pelo rojizo liso, sus grandes ojos marrones le miraban curiosos y sus brazos se movían como si quisieran que le cogieran. _Y a lo mejor eso era lo que quería-_pensó Ron.

Cogió al bebe lentamente, lo apoyó en su pecho y beso su frente.

Miro a su mujer y a su hija mayor, las dos le miraban, Rosie se acerco a su padre y a su hermano mientras Hermione sonreía.

_Ya estamos todos.-_ pensó mientras observaba como su marido se agachaba para mostrarle a Rosie lo pequeño que era su nuevo hermanito.

**Actualidad**

Hermione cierra el libro que estaba leyendo y se quita las gafas. Y se queda allí, sentada en el sillón frente la chimenea de su acogedora biblioteca. Y por su mente pasan decenas de rostros, cientos de conversaciones, miles de imagines, en general millones de recuerdos.

Recuerda las sonrías, las miradas, las conversaciones, las risas y cientos de cosas que la hicieron feliz, pero también recuerda lagrimas, discusiones, gritos, lamentos y noches enteras sin dormir.

Todavía alguna noche tiene pesadillas con aquellos recuerdos. Recuerdos que hacen que sus ojos se empeñen de lágrimas, y en efecto en ese momento sus ojos brillan a causa de las lágrimas y pero no las limpia deja que corran por sus mejillas, como si con ello se quitara un peso de encima, una gran sombra de su corazón.

Porque aunque ahora son felices Hermione Weasley quiere llorar. Quiere llorar por los momentos malos, por la guerra, por las personas que sufrieron, por las que todavía sufren, por todas las personas que conocía y quería y murieron, por las persona que no conocía y que murieron.

Entonces dos lechuzas aparecen por la ventana a la vez. Las deja pasar y coge las cartas.

Las abre mientras se sienta en el sillón. Lee la primera y sonríe, le la segunda y sonríe aún más.

Hermione se levanta y sonriendo se dirige a la cocina. En ese momento una rafagada de aire entra por la ventana abierta tirando las dos cartas al suelo, en ellas se puede leer perfectamente:

_Con amor, tus hijos._

Y en la otra:

_Llegare pronto. TE AMO, Ron._

Puede que sufrieran, pero ese sufrimiento merecería la pena aunque fueran la mitad de felices de lo que son ahora.

* * *

N/A: Esto último no quiere decir que yo me alegre de que sufrieran y murieran los personajes que murieron (por supuesto que no, si yo fuera J.K ni Fred ni los Lupin ni los demás hubieran muerto) lo que quería expresar es que aunque sufrieron mucho y pasaron por tantas cosas malas ahora son felices.

Bueno espero que os guste... la verdad esque he estado trabajando en el mucho tiempo y, aunque este mal decirle, estoy orgullosa de el.

Perdones si ven alguna falta de ortografía, no soy muy buena en eso.

Espero sus mensajes!!


End file.
